1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic component formed from a semiconductor substrate and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Background Art
A semiconductor element such as silicon may be used for; for example, a substrate (interposer) used for mounting electronic elements such as semiconductor elements in lieu of a ceramic material or a resin material. An interposer—which is made of e.g., silicon and used for mounting electronic elements—exhibits superior thermal conductivity than those exhibited by the ceramic material or the resin material. For this reason, when an electronic element to be mounted generates heat, such an interposer has the advantage of exhibiting superior heat radiation.
Further, a substrate formed from a semiconductor material is more easily precision-fabricated than the ceramic material or the resin material, and has an advantage in microfabrication. For these reasons, an interposer formed from a semiconductor material such as silicon may be adopted for an especially-microfabricated electronic component. (See e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Document: JP-A-2000-39371)
However, when an electronic component is formed by use of an interposer formed from a semiconductor substrate, it is difficult to form wirings for mounting an element in such a manner that they are buried in the substrate, in light of fabrication. For instance, when wirings used for mounting an element are formed on the semiconductor substrate, the substrate gets rough. When such roughness is formed on the substrate, the reliability of connection of an electronic component may be degraded, and there also arises a problem of difficulty being encountered in thinning or downsizing the electronic component.